demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Horuth Al-Miraj
Personality A little bit more than jealous of his older brother's prestige in combat and his older sister's skill in magic, Horuth does his best to stand out, and strives to prove himself to them (even though they already hold him int he highest regards in their hearts). He has a feeling of rivalry with his siblings and a sense of inferiority as if everyone is watching him. This doesn't stop him from succeeding, on the contrary, it bolsters his resolve to get his task done. Always up for a challenge, Bio Just like Amoon, Horuth was trained in many different styles of combat and knowledge as a child, being constantly compared to his older sister and big brother was a little daunting as he would challenge his teachers to contests with no holds barred herea nd there. It was because of this arrogance that he received his eyepatchans d everal of the scars along his body and arms. Though he wears them more as badges of honor for when people who werecod dling him actually fought with him on equal footingwhe, ther mentally or physically. Horuth has trained himself in the art of combat against multiple enemies, ranging from a couple to entire platoons. Regarding the kingdom of Asnar, he patrols it around the palace and keepsa n eye out for anyone of the Oxford family name, not viewing their honor the same as his familyrathe, r he wishes to see how they fight as no one has ever reorted having caught and fought any of the Oxford clan. Relations Nephreti Al-Miraj: Older sister Amoon Al-miraj: Older brother seven younger siblings Amoonrahl Al-Miraj: Father Titus Invictus: Ally Alexus Invictus: Ally Ignatius Invictus: Ally Abilities Magic Magnet magic: Horuth is able to control metals at his whim, especially if they have been under his magical influence for extended periods of time. In addition things in his immediate proximity are capable of being pushed or pulled minorly. : -Polarize: Horuth can charge anything that he touches (so long as there is metal on it or is a magical being) and charge it with his magical energy to give it influence with his magnetism control. : -Push and Pull: A passive ability that can beac tive to control the location of metal objects or magical beings influenced by his Polarization. He uses this to push away attacks or pulling people and objects into his range to create a flurry of deadly attacks. : -First setup: Correcting any of his floating weapons, Horuth uses this spell to quickly center and stabilize any of his weapons within twenty feet, even if they were knocked away by someone else. : -Second Lunge: Horuth charges up the magnetization of both the push and pull of one of his javelin/spears before the push is overpowering and launches one of the javelins like a rocket. : -Third Thrust: Quickly pulling in or pushing out a number of weapons at once, Horuth tries to skewer or pin someone to the ground with that multitude of weapons. : -Fourth Parry: Combining his scrap and his spears, Horuth makes a shield that spins while sending out scrap like shrapnel, trying to stop any attacks coming his way so he can get a moment's respite. : -Fifth Strike: Overpowering the magnetic charge of his halberd, Horuth will strike with a ranged magnetic blast that will send any loose magnetic materials flying along with the direction he swung the weapon. : -Sixth Blitz: Surrounding himself with scrap and orbiting around himself, Horuth will fight from behind his spinning shrapnel armor while the armor splits and moves to allow him to attack from behind it. : -Seventh Assault: A circle of javelins forms in the air while a number of them line up to fly through the circle that starts spinning to make a magnetic vortex as the javelins that fly through the circle get pulled in and shot out like a railgun. : -Eighth Onslaught: Using a multitude of his javelins, Horuth will relentlessly attack with as much as he can from all directions, trying to trip up and strike someone down. : -Ninth Ultimatum: His ultimate skill, using all of his javelins and his halberd. Horuth's magnetic charge is pushed to the maximum, trying to force away each other with so much potential force that the possible kinetic output sends out shockwaves and even causing the air to ripple and send out blasts of magnetic energy. Other abilities : -Weapons specialist: Horuth is quite skilled in the use of many different weapons, giving him an edgee ven without his spears or halberd. Even hand to hand combat is in the upper echelons for himself. : -Deceptive combatant: Horuth's magic let's him attack and trip up foes at the oddest of angles and times. He will use the sound of his weapons to distract from different angles while he fights from the sidelines or directly. Tools and Equipment Spear quiver: Within this satchel, Horuth carries around a couple dozen small javelin style spears all made entirely out of metal. Great Halberd: a large halberd with a cross pick extending out of the back and an ax head on the front. Even the handle is made out of metal. Scarp satchel: A satchel that Horuth carries around containing a number of metal scraps he uses for linking things together or the creation of shields. Other Use this heading for any other info about your character that doesn't fit anywhere else. Category:NPC Category:Asnar Category:Caster Category:Male Characters